1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a cutting arrangement for cutting a workpiece having a tool holder which holds a plurality of cutting tools therein. The present application further relates to a tool holder for accommodating cutting tools.
2. Background Information
Background information is for informational purposes only and does not necessarily admit that subsequently mentioned information and publications are prior art.
During the machining of workpieces, tool holders, among other things, into which cutting tools are interchangeably inserted are used. In this case, the cutting tools have a fastening shank with which they can be inserted into a tool receptacle of the tool holder and clamped therein. The cutting tool has in this case a blade or a cutting element which can be interchangeably fastened to the cutting tool.
In order to keep the downtimes during a tool change as short as possible, problem-free and simple interchangeability of the cutting tool is important.
Some quick-change tooling systems include a cutting tool which can be interchangeably fastened in a tool holder designated as a tool carrier part. In this case, the cutting tool is inserted into a tool receptacle. A bore, into which a clamping bolt is inserted, passes through the tool holder transversely to the longitudinal direction of the tool receptacle. Said clamping bolt is screwed with its one end into a clamping nut. The clamping nut is in this case inserted into the bore from the opposite side. The clamping bolt and the clamping nut are essentially freely movable inside the bore. During the clamping, a bolt head of the clamping bolt and the clamping nut are drawn toward one another and thereby hold the fastening shank of the cutting tool in the tool receptacle.
A further measure in order to reduce the downtime comprises providing a plurality of tool receptacles on a tool holder. During the workpiece machining, it is therefore possible, for example by rotating the tool holder, to bring different types of cutting tools for different machining operations into a machining position. A worn cutting tool can also be rotated out of the machining position and an unused cutting tool can be rotated into the machining position. In such a multiple tool holder, however, there is the problem that the tool holder inevitably increases in volume. This increased space requirement may lead to disadvantages in restricted space conditions.